My Life, My Dream and My Love
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Hidup. Hidup ini pasti ada rintangan kalau tidak ingin ada rintangan maka matilah. Mimpi. Mimpi adalah pacuan semangat hidup. Cinta. Cinta butuh kerja sama dari keduanya untuk membuatnya sempurna. "Terima kasih sudah mau kembali bersamaku." / WARN : YAOI, OOC, TYPO (s). HUNHAN COUPLE


Hey... _*melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum cantik*_

Hello, kalian semua! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian dalam keadaan baik, karena di sini aku akan menceritakan sesuatu. Cerita ini adalah cerita yang _paaaannnnjjjjaaaannnggggg_ karena ini bercerita panjang lebar tentang hidupku, impianku dan cintaku.

Semuanya aku gabungkan. Bagaimana hidup yang keras ini membuatku mampu bertahan. Bagaimana sebuah impian yang membuat hidupku dipacu rasa semangat agar dapat meraihnya. Bagaimana cinta mengajariku untuk berkorban dan merelakan.

Kisahku ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang panjang karena bagaimana hidup, impian dan cinta tercampur didalamnya.

Kalian harus siap dengan cerita panjang ini. Kita buka lembar demi lembar ceritaku dari awal.

Ini dia kisah hidupku, kisah hidup Xi Luhan~

.

.

.

 **My Life, My Dream and My Love**

 **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun**

 **T+**

 **Warn : YAOI, OOC, TYPO (s), dan lain sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan hidupmu?"

"Hidupku?"

"Ya, hidupmu."

 _Namja_ dengan ciri khas mata selalu memancarkan sinar blink-blink itu mengerjap berulang kali. "Baik. Sangat baik. Aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang hebat. Adik perempuanku yang cantik dan manja, aku menyayanginya. Aku juga mempunyai sahabat yang begitu baik padaku. Aku mencintai keluargaku dan sahabatku. Aku mencintai hidupku."

"Lalu, apa mimpi anda kedepannya?"

"Mimpiku..." _namja_ berwajah ayu itu berdengung lama layaknya lebah. "Mimpiku, aku mau menjadi seorang pemain bola profesional, bermain bola bersama Cristiano Ronaldo di club yang sama." _Namja_ itu tertawa, "mimpiku terlalu tinggi bukan?"

"Tidak kok. Itu pantas untuk anda karena sekarang anda sudah menjadi seorang atlit muda yang hebat."

Kedua pipi _namja_ itu bersemu malu karena dipuji demikian. "Ah, anda bisa saja."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kita akan lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir."

"Pertanyaan terakhir? Wah cepat sekali sesi wawancara ini. Baiklah, apa pertanyaan terakhir ini?"

"Pertanyaan terakhirnya, bagaimana perjalanan cinta anda?"

Tidak seperti dua pertanyaan sebelumnya yang akan langsung dijawab dengan cepat atau istilahnya _tek tok_ , sekarang _namja_ cantik itu terlihat terdiam cukup lama.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya si wartawan mengulangi. Atlit muda di depannya ini terlalu lama diam membuang waktu.

 _Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan mata, bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum rupawan. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dengan tatapan mata menerawang dan senyum dibibir dia menjawab. "Cintaku... sempurna."

.

.

"Luhan!"

Seseorang merangkul bahu Luhan dengan akrab. Luhan yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan terkejut tentu saja.

"Aish, Minseok- _ah_ , kau membuatku kaget." Luhan mengomel. Luhan terdiam sesaat melihat lekat wajah Minseok. "Kenapa wajahmu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Minseok, orang yang tadi merangkulnya menjawab, "ah, lebam ini?"

"Eng~" Luhan mengangguk.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabnya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa yang membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Kebiasaan. Berhentilah bertingkah bandel!" Luhan memukul pelan bahu Minseok dan Minseok berpura-pura kesakitan. Luhan tau lebam dari sahabatnya ini karena apa. Dari cerita Minseok, dia mendapat luka karena tingkahnya yang bandel. _Well_ , Luhan mengakui memang kalau Minseok ini cukup bandel.

"Apa kau sehat?"

Pertanyaan Minseok barusan membuat Luhan memandangnya aneh. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku sehat." Jawab Luhan.

"Habisnya sejak keluar dari ruangan itu kau hanya senyum senyum tidak jelas. Aku kan takut kau berubah jadi gila."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Minseok yang masih merangkulnya juga ikut berhenti. " _Yach_!" Luhan menoyor kepala Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok menggerutu sebal. "Memangnya aku diapakan sampai keluar dari sana menjadi gila? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

" _Yach_!" Minseok balas menoyor kepala Luhan, giliran Luhan yang menggerutu. "Sekarang itu sedang ngetren cuci otak. Siapa tau tadi kau di dalam di cuci otak dan itu membuatmu jadi gila. Siapa yang tau, bukan?"

 _Alasan konyol._ Luhan memutar bola matanya sebagai respon ucapan konyol Minseok barusan. "Lupakan, saja. Ayo kita kelapangan sekarang. Kita latihan." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok agar cepat sampai lapangan.

" _Hey_ , Lu, kau belum menceritakan tentang wawancara tadi!"

"Nanti. Nanti akan aku ceritakan, Minseok- _ah_. Sekarang kita harus ke lapangan untuk latihan."

Minseok, Kim Minseok. Salah satu sahabat terbaik Luhan. Mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas -sama-sama ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas-, satu _team_ ini sepak bola sekolah dan sama-sama berada di posisi menyerang.

Menit berlalu begitu lama sampai baju sepak bola berwarna _oranye_ lambang _team_ sekolah mereka yang mereka gunakan kini sudah basah karena keringat. Hanya latihan saja membuat keringat bercucuran deras.

" _Oke_ , latihan hari ini cukup!"

Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega saat pelatih mereka mengatakan itu. Percayalah kata-kata itu lebih sejuk dibandingkan segelas _ice_ jeruk.

Sebentar lagi turnamen nasional tahunan sepak bola diselenggarakan dan tahun lalu sekolah Luhan mampu mempertahankan gelar juara dan agar piala itu menjadi piala tetap maka sekolah Luhan butuh menang ditahun sekarang. Sudah dua tahun piala itu menjadi penghuni lemari penghargaan di sekolah Luhan. Butuh satu kemenangan lagi dan piala itu akan menjadi piala tetap.

Luhan yang kembali dipercayai sebagai kapten tim dan penyerang. Luhan adalah tombak utama diteamnya dari tahun ke tahun. Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh sekeras apapun latihan yang pelatihnya berikan. Luhan tidak pernah protes seberat apapun tanggungan yang ia pikul. Karena ia tau ini proses menuju mimpinya. Kalau segini saja dia menyerah bagaimana dia kedepannya?

Luhan bukan orang yang mudah menyerah karena orang yang mudah menyerah adalah orang yang payah.

"Lu, tangkap!"

Luhan yang punya refleks bagus sanggup menangkap dengan baik sebotol dingin air mineral.

"Harusnya kau bilang dulu kalau mau melemparkan minum, Baek. Untung kepalaku tidak kena minuman ini." Luhan membuka tutup botol air mineral itu, meminumnya beberapa tengak, sisanya ia tumpahkan ke atas kepala. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan...

Orang yang melemparkan botol minuman itu hanya terkekeh saja. Dia dudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Luhan. "Bagaimana latihanmu?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, nama si pelaku pelempar botol, dari celah rambutnya yang basah. "Seperti biasa, melelahkan. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Seperti biasa juga, kau selalu bersemangat setiap latihannya."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah langkah menuju impianku." Luhan menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan. "Aku bangga padamu, Lu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya, "sopanlah, aku lebih tua darimu."

Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah semakin menggoda Luhan dengan mencolek-colek dagunya lengkap dengan ekspresi menggodanya. Luhan yang melihat itupun jadi geli sendiri. Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Mana Minseok _hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun memang lebih muda dari Luhan dan Minseok dia berada ditingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, dia adik kelas Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka dekat lantaran Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara. Sudah sepatutnya bukan saudara saling sedekat. Selain bersaudara mereka juga bersahabat.

"Minseok..." Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Minseok. Rupanya Minseok sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersandar pada batang pohon. "Itu dia..." Luhan menunjuk keberadaan Minseok.

"Ah..." Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali. "Oh ya, _hyung_." Baekhyun kembali ke Luhan, lagi. "Bagaimana wawancaranya tadi? Menyenangkankah?"

"Ah!" Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan lapangan bola. "Kenapa semua orang bertanya seperti itu tiap bertemu denganku?" Luhan menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan, mengalau sinar matahari sore yang menyilaukan mata.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Itu menandakan mereka penasaran. Lagian, siapa yang tidak penasaran. Seorang siswa seperti _hyung_ diwawancara oleh majalah _sport_ ternama dinegeri ini. Pasti seputar bola ya, _hyung_."

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi mereka juga bertanya tentang keluarga dan cintaku."

"Wah, sebegitu mendalamnya partanyaan itu? Aku kira hanya seputar bola karena kau kan atlit muda sepak bola negara ini."

"Tidak. Mereka tidak hanya bertanya tentang karirku. Mereka bertanya tentang bagaimana dengan kehidupanku, bagaimana dengan cintaku."

"Wah, _daebak_!"

Mendengar pekikan Baekhyun barusan membuat Luhan kembali pada posisi duduk, memberikan tatapan tajam ke Baekhyun. "Apanya yang hebat?" Tanyanya tidak terima.

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap berulang kali, "habisnya aku bingung harus merespon bagaimana." Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya hingga matanya yang sipit itu menyipit lucu. "Lalu, _hyung_ menjawab apa?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali. "Ya, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu..." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. "Kau beli saja majalahnya!"

 **GUBRAK**!

Baekhyun terjatuh. Suara lantang Luhan barusan membuatnya terkejut dan jatuh.

" _Yach_ , _hyung_! Tidak usah berteriak. _Aish_ , _jinjja_..." Baekhyun mengusap dagunya yang kotor. Bukannya merasa bersalah Luhan malah terbahak melihat raut kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Luhan _hyung_!"

Luhan berhenti tertawa dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun yang tengah kesakitan juga melihat siapa yang memanggil Luhan. Rupanya Sehun.

" _Oke_ , itu dia cintamu datang. Aku pergi." Masih mengusap dagunya, Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku mau ke Chanyeol dulu. Cintamu sudah datang dan pasti aku akan dicuekin. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi. _Bye_ , _hyung_ ~" Baekhyun melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun pergi tempat duduk Baekhyun diduduki Sehun. "Kenapa Baekhyun _hyung_ pergi?"

"Dia bilang dia mau ke Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol _sunbaenim_? Anak band yang bermain gitar?"

" _Yap_! Siapa lagi. Baekhyun kan anak band dan dekat dengannya jadi jelas saja dia."

"Untuk apa mereka bertemu?" Tanya Sehun, lagi.

Luhan mengedikan bahu, "aku tidak tau. Mungkin membicarakan band mereka, mereka kan sebentar lagi juga akan ikut festival band."

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau seperti penasaran sekali." Terselip nada cemburu disana.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Siapa lagi."

Sehun terkekeh, "tidak juga. Aku hanya bertanya. Apa aku dilarang bertanya?"

"Yap, kau dilarang."

"Kenapa? Karena kau cemburu?"

"..." bukannya menjawab Luhan malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" _Eiii_ kau cemburu? _Aigo_ , manisnya kekasihku kalau sedang cemburu~" Sehun menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Luhan.

Luhan menampik kedua tangan Sehun menjauh darinya. "Sopanlah, aku lebih tua darimu."

Melihat raut wajah galak Luhan sungguh membuat Sehun tidak takut. "Maafkan saya, _sunbaenim_." Ujarnya. Luhan tau Sehun hanya mengejeknya saja. Selama ini mana mau Sehun memanggilnya _sunbaenim_ padahal kenyataannya Sehun yang masih duduk di tingkat satu seharusnya memanggilnya sebegitu sejak awal namun laki-laki berwajah tampan ini _ogah_ memanggilnya demikian sejak mereka bertemu hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang.

Sehun ini cinta yang ia katakan sempurna di sesi wawancara tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Sehun.

Sementara itu...

Di ruangan kedap suara dengan berbagai peralatan musik tersedia, Chanyeol yang sedang duduk lesehan masih sibuk memegang gitarnya melatih kemampuannya (yang sebenarnya sudah berada di atas rata-rata) memetik sinar gitar. Pintu tempat latihan band itu terbuka, masuklah sosok mungil bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup pintu tersebut dan duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan aktifitas. Dia tau tanpa harus melihat secara gamblang kalau bibir Baekhyun tengah menekuk ke bawah, menampilkan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya. "Hanya bosan." Lanjutnya.

"Sayangnya wajahmu tidak menunjukan kau sedang bosan tapi kau sedang kesal." Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Aku benar bukan?"

Baekhyun berdecih tidak suka, "ya, ya, ya, kau benar, temanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan kembali bermain dengan gitarnya. Chanyeol ini terlalu maniak kalau sudah bersama gitarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah bosan. Sejak tadi Chanyeol sibuk dengan gitarnya dan dia yang hanya melihat jadi bosan. Melihat jam sekarang lebih baik dia pulang saja.

Baekhyun berdiri hendak pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Kemana lagi, aku bosan di sini." Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah pintu.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"

Tangan Baekhyun yang hendak meraih knop pintu mengambang di udara. Dia diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu orangnya aneh tapi saat memanggilnya dengan nada serius seperti sekarang maka dia juga akan bicara dengan serius.

"Festival band tinggal sebulan lagi. Itu tujuan utama kita untuk menang di festival tahunan ini seperti tahun sebelumnya. Fokuslah jangan membagi fokusmu karena saat fokusmu terbagi penampilanmu akan jelek. Putuskan dan hentikan sekarang sebelum semuanya terlanjur semakin dalam."

Alis Baekhyun naik satu, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan itu apa. Dia berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..." Chanyeol mendongak menatap tepat dimana sipit Baekhyun. "Aku tau kau tau maksudku tanpa harus aku perjelas. Putuskan dan hentikan sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih dalam dan hancur. Itu nasehatku."

Butuh proses yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk memproses ucapan Chanyeol setelah sadar dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengarah kemana kedua mata Baekhyun membulat lucu. "Kau gila!" Desis Baekhyun marah.

 **BRAK**...

Dia keluar dari tempat latihan seraya membanting pintu.

.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bajuku basah dan aku lupa membawa jaketku." Kepala Luhan menyembul dari balik tempat bilas.

Sehun yang sedang menunggu di depan tempat bilas melihat ke kepala Luhan. Melihat wajah memelas Luhan membuat Sehun tidak tega. Akhirnya dia menurunkan retsleting jaketnya, melepas jaketnya dan memberikan jaket itu ke Luhan.

"Pakailah jaketku."

Luhan melihat pakaian Sehun. Sehun hanya menggunakan kaus hitam polos yang tipis, udara diluar pasti dingin. "Lalu kau?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih memiliki kaus ini." Sehun menunjukan kaus yang dimaksud.

Luhan melihat bergantian jaket ditangannya dan kaus yang dipakai Sehun. Sehun juga tadi habis bermain basket hingga baju seragamnya yang basah karena keringat itu ia simpan.

Melihat Luhan yang ragu membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya, "ayolah, pakai saja. Apa kau mau bertelanjang dada?"

Luhan refleks menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai jaketku dan kita cepat pulang sebelum udara diluar semakin dingin."

"Tapi..."

"Lu,"

" _Oke_ , _oke_ , tunggu aku." Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah saat langit sudah gelap. Dengan tangan saling bertaut, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Sehun dan Luhan pun menaiki bus tersebut. Mereka duduk di kursi dua bagian belakang nomer dua. Luhan di dekat jendela dan Sehun di sebelahnya, tangan mereka masih bertautan.

Luhan menyamankan duduknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun menengok ke kepala Luhan, mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Setelah lulus dari sekolah, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Sehun seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku... aku akan melanjutkan karir bolaku. Kau tau sendiri aku sangat ingin menjadi pemain bola."

"Wajahmu dan tubuhmu tidak ada tampang pemain bola." Ejek Sehun.

" _Eiii_ ," Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Walaupun begitu aku sangat hebat bukan bermain bola?"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akui itu. Kau memang hebat bermain bola." Sehun mau tidak mau mengakui karena memang kenyataannya Luhan hebat dalam memainkan bola sepak tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum bangga, menepuk dadanya dengan bangga dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Mereka saling diam. Luhan yang mulai mengantuk karena nyaman dengan posisi ini dan Sehun yang menatap pandangan gelap dari jendela bus. Mata Luhan perlahan menutup, nafasnya pun teratur. Dia tertidur dan Sehun belum menyadarinya.

Merasa Luhan tidak kunjung bicara membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan dan betapa terkejutnya dia Luhan tertidur dengan damainya. Bibir tipis Sehun melengkung membentuk senyum simpul. Melihat tampang Luhan memang tidak ada tanda-tanda dia seorang atlit bola. Kulitnya halus, wajahnya cantik, badannya mungil sungguh tidak ada tampang atlit sedikit pun. Dia jadi ingat bagaimana dulu pertemuan awalnya dengan Luhan yang dasari sebuah kesalah pahaman karena Sehun tertipu dengan tampang Luhan. Kalian tidak berpikir saat awal Luhan dan Sehun bertemu Sehun mengira Luhan perempuan kan? Kalau kalian kira awal bertemunya Sehun dan Luhan karena itu maka kalian salah. Awal pertemuan mereka...

.

 _Sehun yang saat itu masih berstatus siswa baru berjalan seorang diri mengelilingi sekolah. Bukan karena dia tidak punya teman tapi karena dia yang enggan bergaul dengan orang lain._

 _Getar di saku celana membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dia membaca pesan yang masuk._

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_ **hyung**

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

 _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah kakak tingkatnya sejak_ junior high school _hingga sekarang. Sejak dulu Sehun bergabung di club yang sama dengan Baekhyun; band. Itulah yang membuat mereka dekat. Baekhyun yang seorang vokalis dan Sehun yang seorang drummer. Itu dulu saat dia masih_ junior high school _karena sekarang berbeda. Sehun yang sudah melepas mimpinya dan ingin meraih mimpi yang lain. Mimpinya dulu ingin menjadi seorang drummer hebat harus ia lepas karena tentangan dari kedua orang tuanya. Saat impianmu dilarang keras oleh orang tua dan kau tipikal anak yang penurut, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melepasnya, bukan? Ya, itu yang Sehun lakukan. Orang tuanya memang membiarkan Sehun mengejar apa cita-cita yang diinginkannya namun secara tidak langsung juga mereka mengarahkan Sehun untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan mereka. Jadi, apa itu bisa disebut membebaskan anak memilih apa cita-citanya? Entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak tau._

 _Sehun membalas pesan yang masuk dengan cepat._

 _ **To : Baekhyun**_ **hyung**

 _ **Aku sedang berkeliling sekolah.**_

 _Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pesan itu dibalas._

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_ **hyung**

 _ **Sendirian? Mau aku temani?**_

 _Alis Sehun bertaut membacanya,_

 _ **To : Baekhyun**_ **hyung**

 _ **Tidak perlu**_

 _Balasannya singkat._

 _Pesan kembali masuk._

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_ **hyung**

 _ **Sayangnya aku sudah dibelakangmu. Tengok kebelakang dan kau akan menemukanku :)**_

 _Sehun membalikkan badannya dan benar adanya. Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sana dengan jarak beberapa langkah saja darinya tengah melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun dan tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ Hello nae hoobae _~" sapanya ramah._

Sunbae _nya yang satu ini memang ramah. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membalasnya. "_ Hello _juga,_ sunbaenim _~"_

 _Baekhyun mendekat ke Sehun. "_ Tour spesial _dengan Byun Baekhyun di mulai." Baekhyun memeluk tangan Sehun dan mengajak Sehun keliling sekolah, menceritakan tiap bangunan yang mereka lewati._

 _Hingga tiba di bagian depan sekolah, hamparan hijau rerumputan; lapangan bola._

 _"Ini dia lapangan bola! Dimana tempat tim bola sekolah kita selalu menang karena..." mata Baekhyun mengedar mencari seseorang. Setelah ketemu dia tersenyum lebar. "LUHAN_ HYUNG _!" Seorang yang dipanggil menengok, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi yang dibalas juga oleh orang yang dipanggil Luhan barusan oleh Baekhyun._

 _Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua kakak tingkatnya ini. Kekanakan sekali._

 _Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan baju kebanggaan sekolah mereka, baju bola sekolah mereka. Dengan nomer punggung 7 dengan nama Luhan diatasnya,_ namja _berparas cantik itu sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun._

 _"Hey, Baek. Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Luhan._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya memanggilmu saja. Oh ya,_ hyung _. Kenalkan dia Sehun dan Sehun dia Luhan_ hyung _. Atlit bola kebanggaan sekolah kita."_

 _"Luhan im-"_

 _"Pemain bola? Kenapa aku mengira dia pemandu sorak?"_

 _ **TWICH**_ _..._

 _Perempatan jalan imajiner muncul di sudut kepala Luhan._ Kurang ajar sekali omongannya _, umpat Luhan dalam hati._

 _"Tubuh dan wajahnya tidak menunjukan dia atlit bola." Sehun hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saja. Bukan bermaksud menghina._

 _"_ YACH _!"_

 _ **DUGH**_ _..._

 _"Aw!"_

 _"Bagaimana tendanganku? Keras bukan? Apakah itu sudah cukup menunjukan aku atlit bola?"_

 _"..." Sehun tidak menjawab lantaran bibirnya sibuk meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang ditendang Luhan. Tendangan itu tidak main-main dan sungguh keras. Sekarang Sehun percaya kalau_ sunbae _cantik di depannya ini atlit bola._

 _"Sakit bukan? Rasakan! Dasar_ hoobae _tidak sopan!" Luhan beralih ke Baekhyun lagi. "Aku harus latihan lagi. Sampai jumpa.."_

 _"A-ah_ hyung _, ya, sampai jumpa."_

 _Luhan sudah kembali ke tempatnya tadi untuk melanjutkan sesi latihan yang sempat tertunda. Baekhyun menatap prihatin Sehun yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Apa sakit?"_

 _Sehun meliriknya tajam. "Ya, sakit. Sangat sakit. Tendangannya tidak main-main." Ucap Sehun._

 _"Itu salahmu juga mengira dia pemandu sorak."_

 _"Aku kan tidak tau! Aish,_ jinjja _, kakiku sakit!"_

 _Itulah awal pertemuan Sehun dengan Luhan._

 _Pelajaran yang harus diambil adalah jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Karena terkadang penampilan (ah, tidak_ terkadang _tapi_ pasti _) penampilan dapat menipu._

.

.

"Hey, bangunlah, sebentar lagi kau turun." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan agar Luhan bangun. Tautan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut itu tersembunyi di tengah badan mereka.

Kelopak kata dari itu bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya Luhan bangun dengan ekspresi wajah ling-lung. " _Wae_?" Tanyanya. Ekspresi wajah bangun tidur Luhan memang lucu. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan nyaman dalam kondisi duduk seperti ini. Ah, mungkin bukan karena kondisi duduk yang membuatnya nyenyak melainkan bahu itu yang membuat Luhan bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Halte depan pemberhentianmu. Kau tidak mau turun?" Tanya Sehun.

Dengan gayanya yang lemas, Luhan membenarkan letak tasnya dan berdiri melewati Sehun. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu bersiap untuk turun. "Sampai jumpa besok." Pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. Bus itu berhenti dan Luhan bersiap turun. Baru satu langkah seorang menahan tangannya, Luhan melihat siapa yang menahannya.

"Biar aku antar sampai depan rumahmu."

Sehun lah yang menahannya.

Dari halte sampai rumah Luhan memang tidak jauh maka tidak heran perjalanan Sehun dan Luhan singkat. Mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan rumah Luhan. Kepala Luhan mendongak, melihat ke rumahnya. Masih terang benderang yang berarti belum tidur, beralih ke garasi mobil -mobil ayahnya belum ada yang berarti ayahnya belum pulang. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun kembali. "Aku sudah sampai. Pulanglah."

"Aku akan pulang kalau aku melihatmu masuk ke rumah."

Luhan mendengus geli. Apa-apaan kekasih mudanya ini? Semakin ke sini sifatnya menjadi semakin romantis (walau hanya hal kecil contohnya sekarang) namun Luhan suka. Luhan suka perubahan itu.

" _Arra_ , _arra_. Aku masuk." Luhan maju selangkah, matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa aman dia berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sehun. "Selamat malam. _Bye_ ~" salam perpisahan sebelum Luhan melesat masuk ke rumah secepat yang dia bisa. Luhan malu, _oke_. Sehun memang kekasihnya namun rasa malu itu masih ada.

"Ya, selamat malam. Mimpi indah~ " Sehun tau Luhan tidak akan mendengarnya tapi dia senang mengatakan itu. Tak lama setelah Luhan masuk ponselnya berdering. Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Membaca nama Baekhyun di layar ponselnya Sehun mengangkatnya seraya berjalan kembali ke arah halte tempat tadi dia turun. "Ya, hyung?"

"..."

"Ah, aku? Aku baru mau pulang."

"..."

"Baiklah. Apa? _Yach_!"

Gorden di kamar Luhan terbuka. Siapa lagi yang membukanya selain si pemilik kamar; Luhan. Luhan mengintip dari sana, dari sana terlihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. "Hati-hati di jalan. Aku mencintaimu." Luhan tersenyum begitu manis.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Luhan menarik kembali gorden itu setelahnya dengan sedikit berlari dia membuka pintu.

"Oh, mama?"

"Makan malam dulu. Mama sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu dan Luna."

Luna adalah nama adik perempuan Luhan, ngomong-ngomong.

Luhan mengangguk patuh. "Ya, ma. Tapi Luhan harus ganti baju dulu."

Perempuan paruh baya yang ada di depan Luhan itu melihat penampilan Luhan. "Ya sudah, mama dan Luna menunggumu di meja makan."

"Eng~" Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Luhan akan cepat."

Di ruang makan itu hanya terdengar suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring. Luhan menatap adiknya yang nampak sedang marah, ia mengedikan bahu. Adiknya yang manja ini pasti sedang ngambek. Luhan beralih ke mama nya. "Ma, baba belum pulang?" Tanyanya setelah membalik sendok dan menaruh sumpit, Luhan sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya begitu juga dengan ibunya.

"Baba sedang ada proyek jadinya pulangnya larut terus."

"Ah~" Luhan menangguk paham.

 **TENG**...

" _Yach_! Luna- _ya_ , makanlah dengan benar! Kalau makan jangan berisik." Luhan yang sudah kesal karena cara makan adiknya yang berisik akhirnya menegurnya.

Bukannya menurut, adiknya itu malah menatap tajam Luhan dan mama nya. Setelahnya dia mendecih dan menaruh seluruh peralatan makan yang ditangannya, dia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke kamarnya -kamarnya ada dilantai bawah berbeda dengan Luhan yang berada di atas.

" _Yach_! Luna- _ya_ , ka-"

"Biarkan Luna, Luhan- _ah_."

"Tapi ma, Luna..."

"Biarkan Luna sendiri dulu."

Luhan menghela nafas, dia menurut pada akhirnya juga. Matanya kembali melihat ke pintu kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat. Adiknya ini walaupun manja dan ngambekan setidaknya dia tidak pernah sekurang ajar ini. "Ma, Luhan harus ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas. Selamat malam..."

"Ya, selamat malam."

Luhan pun bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Terlepas dari Luhan yang seorang atlit bola dan selalu membawa prestasi untuk sekolahnya tak lantas membuat pihak sekolah menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya dalam hal nilai. Jadi setelah keluar dari lapangan bola dan melepas baju bolanya Luhan adalah seorang siswa biasa. Sebelum mengerjakan tugasnya Luhan menyalakan musik karena dengan dengan mendengarkan musik maka dia akan lebih mudah belajar.

"Ah!" Luhan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku lantaran terlalu lama duduk. Matanya bergulir melihat jam; pukul 00.00. Tengah malam rupanya. Pantas saja rasanya dia ngantuk.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Alis Luhan mengernyit. Siapa malam-malam yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Tidak biasanya. Karena biasanya jam segini biasanya orang tuanya sudah tidur. Luhan mematikan musik sebelum membuka pintu.

Dengan malas dia membukakan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan dia melihat adiknya berdiri di sana dengan boneka rusa besar dipelukannya. " _Gege_ , boleh aku tidur dengan _gege_?" Adiknya yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu memohon lengkap dengan mata memelasnya.

Luhan yang tidak tegaan itu jelas memperbolehkan. Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar agar adiknya lebih mudah masuk. "Masuklah. Kita tidur bersama malam ini."

Bibir adiknya melengkung membentuk senyum yang menggemaskan. " _Xie xie_ , _gege_."

Luhan dan Luna memang keturunan China jadi tidak heran kalau Luna memanggilnya _gege_ bukan _oppa_. Luna berjalan menuju ranjang sang kakak. Luhan menutup kembali pintu itu dan mengekor Luna.

Mereka sudah sama-sama dia atas ranjang; Luhan yang diposisi memunggungi adiknya dan adiknya yang terlentang. Boneka rusa besar milik adiknya yang berada ditengah itu memang membuat ranjang itu semakin penuh.

" _Gege_ ," panggil adiknya.

"Hm?" Luhan yang sudah setengah terpejam dengan malas menyahut.

"Luna... takut."

Mata Luhan terbuka mendengar pengakuan adiknya.

"Luna takut,ge. Tadi Luna mimpi. Mimpi Luna..." Luna tidak lanjut menceritakan.

Kening Luhan mengkerut, dia berbalik badan menatap adiknya. Melihat raut ketakutan adiknya membuat Luhan menurunkan boneka besar itu dari ranjang lalu membawa adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ada _gege_ di sini. Luna tenang saja. Luna bisa ceritakan mimpi Luna nanti. Sekarang Luna tidur ya besok Luna harus sekolah." Luhan bisa merasakan adiknya mengangguk. "Tidak usah takut lagi. _Gege_ di sini." Luhan mencium pucuk kepala adiknya. "Selamat malam."

.

Sementara itu, saat waktu masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

Minseok yang masih menggunakan jaket bahan parasit, celana training hitam dengan garis lurus biru, rambut hitamnya nampak masih lepek. Minseok baru pulang latihan.

Setibanya di kamar, Minseok melempar tasnya kesembarang arah dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Matanya mematap nanar langit-langit kamarnya, matanya beralih ke tas miliknya. Dia memang selalu begini, pulang larut hanya untuk latihan. Minseok teringat kalau dia belum mengerjakan tugas tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat di ajak kompromi. Minseok memejamkan matanya. Dia berencana bangun pagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Pagi harinya Minseok bangun sedikit terlambat dengan buru-buru dia mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan mata yang masih terdapat _belek_ , Minseok mulai membuka buku. Masih ada waktu empat puluh lima menit sebelum dirinya bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

 **CKLEK**...

Pintu kamarnya dibuka. Minseok tidak peduli lantaran fokus dengan tugasnya.

"Kenapa malah duduk di situ?"

Tubuh Minseok menegang di tempat, itu suara ayahnya.

Minseok membalikkan badan perlahan.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Ayahnya dengan wajah garang, badan atletis membuat Minseok selalu menciut takut.

"A-aku..."

"Lihat pukul berapa sekarang? Seharusnya pukul segini kau sedang apa?"

Minseok menunduk takut. "Maaf, _appa_." Ucapnya.

"Cepat bersiap. _Appa_ tunggu dibawah." Ayahnya berbalik meninggalkan kamar Minseok.

Minseok beralih lagi ke tugasnya. Melihat beberapa soal yang baru beres ia kerjakan masih banyak yang belum ia kerjakan. Minseok menutup buku tugasnya lalu berdiri. Minseok harus bersiap untuk olah raga pagi bersama ayahnya yang mantan atlit bola.

Minseok lari pagi bersama ayahnya. Ini memang aktifitasnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan bolamu?" Ayahnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Baik. Sebentar lagi aku akan ikut tournament bola nasional."

"Apa posisimu?"

"Penyerang."

"Bukan posisi itu yang aku tanyakan. Aku jelas tau kau pasti mendapatkan posisi itu. Maksud posisi dari pertanyaanku kau jelas tau."

Minseok terdiam. Dia jelas tau apa maksud ayahnya namun dia juga takut untuk memberitahu.

"Siapa kapten timmu?"

Cukup lama Minseok menjawab pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya jawabannya mudah.

"Siapa, Minseok- _ah_?" Desak ayahnya.

"Kaptennya... Luhan. Luhan yang menjadi kapten tim lagi."

.

.

Luhan menunggu kedatangan Minseok yang tak kunjung datang. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan Minseok yang biasanya datang pagi kini bahkan hampir masuk tapi Minseok tak kunjung datang.

 **BRAK**...

Seseorang menggebrak meja. Luhan yang awalnya kaget dan hendak marah urung karena melihat Minseok datang dengan nafas terengah. Dia langsung ke bangku Luhan. "Lu, pinjam tugasmu. _Palli_!"

Luhan yang masih belum sadar situasi dengan ekspresi bingungnya mengambil buku dan menyerahkannya ke Minseok.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lu." Minseok yang duduk di belakang Luhan langsung bergegas ke sana. Dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa Minseok langsung mengerjakannya.

 **Tet**...

Terlambat bel pertama terdengar. Minseok langsung lemas seketika. Sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan dihukum.

.

"M-maaf pelatih. Saya terlambat." Minseok datang dengan nafas terengah.

Sang pelatih melihat jam tangan lalu kembali melihat ke Minseok. "Kemana saja kau? Lihat, pukul berapa sekarang!"

Minseok menunduk. Dia tau dia salah karena dia datang saat seharusnya pulang. Ya, dia datang terlambat karena harus membereskan perpustakaan lantaran tugas dari guru yang terkenal galak tidak ia kerjakan sampai beres dan hukuman itulah yang harus dilakukan.

"Maafkan saya pelatih. Saya dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membagi waktu antara mengerjakan tugas dan latihan? Kenapa sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dan berujung dengan kau yang dihukum? Karena hukumanmu itu kau tidak latihan hari ini. Harusnya kau contoh Luhan!"

Luhan yang sedang duduk dengan yang lainnya (mereka sedang melakukan evaluasi latihan sebelum Minseok datang) membulatkan matanya. Dia yang sedang diam tiba-tiba ditunjuk dan disebutkan namanya.

"Luhan tidak pernah absen latihan. Dia juga selalu mengerjakan tugas. Lalu nilainya, nilainya selalu tinggi. Luhan saja bisa kenapa kau tidak?!"

Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Satu sisi dia malu karena dimarahi didepan umum dan satu sisi lagi dia marah karena dia tidak suka dibandingkan.

Melihat salah satu anak didiknya yang hanya diam dan terus menunduk itu membuat pelatih dengan ciri khas kumisnya yang tebal itu jengkel. Sebenarnya Minseok itu pemain yang dapat diandalkan hanya saja personalitynya dalam bermain cukup buruk. Saat dia membawa bola terkadang dia enggan mengoper dan memiliki temperamen yang tinggi. Hanya itu.

"Baiklah, kita latihan lagi besok. Istirahat yang cukup, jaga tubuh kalian agar tidak sakit karena tournament sudah semakin dekat." Sang pelatih membubarkan sesi latihan hari ini.

Mereka pun mulai bubar, meninggalkan Minseok yang berdiri kaku dan Luhan yang menatap Minseok. Saat lapangan itu sudah sepi Luhan menghampiri Minseok.

"Minseok- _ah_ ,"

 **PLAK**...

Minseok menampik tangan Luhan yang hendak menyentuhnya. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam saat menatap Luhan. "Puas kau sekarang?"

Kening Luhan mengkerut tanda tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Minseok.

Mereka saling tatap; Minseok dengan tatapan marahnya dan Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau..." jari telunjuk Minseok menekan bahu Luhan. "Kau pasti senang dipuji seperti itu oleh pelatih. Kau pasti bangga dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Minseok- _ah_ , apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tau aku lelah selalu dibandingkan olehmu! Aku lelah selalu dinomer duakan. Aku lelah selalu menjadi cadangan di tim ini. Apa kau tau aku mendapatkan luka lebam ini karena apa? Ini karena ayahku yang terlalu berobsesi agar aku bisa menjadi kapten di tim ini. Dan lagi-lagi kau lah yang menjadi kapten nya. Aku selalu latihan lebih lama darimu, lebih keras darimu tapi apa yang ku dapat? Lagi-lagi aku berada dinomer dua, dibawahmu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan asal kau tau."

Minseok berbalik meninggalkan Luhan setelah mengatakan itu. Terserah Luhan akan memberikan cap iri kepada dirinya, terserah.

Luhan menatap sendu punggung Minseok yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. " _Aniya_. Kau bukan nomer dua, Minseokie. Kau nomer satu, sahabatku."

Bertengkar dengan Minseok membuat moodnya turun drastis. Perasaan Luhan sedang kalut. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertengkar hebat dengan Minseok. Luhan juga tidak menyangka kalau Minseok mengalami tekanan seperti itu dan itu karenannya. Dia butuh seseorang yang membuat moodnya kembali naik. Jemari Luhan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **To : Sehunie**

 **Kau dimana?**

Sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From : Sehunie**

 **Aku sedang di rumah. Maaf aku pulang lebih dulu karena ibuku tadi menghubungiku.**

Luhan mendesah kecewa membaca pesan yang masuk barusan. Sekarang ini Luhan hanya butuh cintanya, Sehun nya. Dia butuh meluapkan semua perasaannya sekarang.

"Apa lebih baik aku ke rumah Sehun?" Monolognya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Ide yang bagus! Tapi..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku butuh buah tangan sebelum ke sana."

Rencananya sebelum pulang ke rumah: pergi membeli bubble tea untuk Sehun lalu ke rumah Sehun. Jarak dari sekolah dan tempat bubble tea memang tidak jauh. Cukup jalan kaki saja.

Rambu lalu lintas perjalan kaki menunjukan warna merah yang tandanya Luhan harus menunggu. Sembari menunggu matanya mengedar melihat ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti fokus ke satu titik. Bibir Luhan membentuk senyum tipis, kepalanya menunduk. Luhan balik badan, "lebih baik aku pulang saja."

.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu rumahnya, Luhan dikejutkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Luhan tidak menyangka pulangnya dia disambut seperti ini. Dengan panik ia lari ke arah adiknya dan ia dekap tubuh adiknya.

" _Gege_ ," panggil adiknya dengan lemah. Luhan membawa Luna dalam gendongannya.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Heh, kau menyalahkanku? Harusnya kau sadar diri aku mencari wanita lain karena kau sudah tidak mampu memuaskanku."

Luhan membawa kepala adiknya ke dadanya, menutup satu telinga adiknya.

" _Gege_ , ini mimpi yang Luna takutkan kemarin."

Mata Luhan memanas. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Bukan berarti selama ini ia tidak melihat orang tuanya bertengkar. Tentu saja dia pernah melihat hanya saja tidak sampai sehebat ini. Sadar akan keberadaan adiknya Luhan bergegas ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah adiknya tidak melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya terlalu lama.

Di dalam kamar Luhan tidak melepaskan pelukannya, dia terus memeluk Luna dan Luhan yang sejak tadi menahan air matanya akhirnya menangis juga. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Luna mimpi buruk lagi seperti kemarin."

 _Seperti kemarin? Itu berarti..._

"Apa kemarin?"

Luna semakin erat memeluk Luhan. "Kemarin baba dan mama seperti tadi lagi. Baba nanti pasti akan keluar dari rumah dan tidak akan pulang. Luna takut."

Luhan tau adiknya ini tau apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun Luna sudah berumur sepuluh tahun mudah baginya untuk menebak apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya sekarang. Luna hanya sedang berada ditahap menyangkal dengan menganggap kalau apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya hanya mimpi.

Luhan menyesal kenapa dia begitu lambat menyadari ini. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh membiarkan adiknya mengetahui lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya. "Tenang, Luna bersama _gege_. Luna aman." Ucap Luhan di tengah tangis dalam diamnya.

Luna sudah tidur dipelukannya. Sesungguhnya ia pegal menggendong Luna tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya dengan cara ini adiknya bisa lebih cepat tidur. Setelah merebahkan tubuh adiknya di atas ranjang miliknya dan menyelimuti adiknya Luhan berniat turun ke bawah.

Luhan sudah berada dilantai bawah dan dia tidak menemukan keberadaan ayahnya hanya ada ibunya saja yang sedang duduk terdiam dengan mata menatap kosong layar televisi.

"Mama," panggil Luhan.

Ibunya menengok. Melihat raut wajah anaknya saja dia langsung tau kalau anaknya membutuhkan penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Luhan mendesah lemas. Hari ini perasaan hatinya benar-benar tidak enak. Rasanya lebih baik sekarang dia bolos. Luhan berdiri dari kursi, langkah kakinya menuntunnya keluar dari kelas. Di ambang pintu dia berpapasan dengan Minseok. Luhan memberikan senyum tipis lalu berlalu. Minseok yang melihat Luhan tidak seperti biasanya merasa khawatir, secara diam-diam dia mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Luhan sedang tidak baik tapi rasa sayang sebagai sahabat tetap selalu ada.

Tujuan Luhan adalah atap sekolah. Luhan butuh tempat yang tenang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Luhan duduk di sana seorang diri, matanya terpejam.

 _"Sejak kapan mama dan baba seperti ini?"_

 _"Yang pasti sudah sejak lama. Mama dan baba memang menutupi masalah ini namun pada puncaknya kemarin. Mama menyesal karena saat baba dan mama bertengkar Luna melihatnya kemarin."_

 _"Kenapa... kenapa sampai aku tidak tau kalau kalian seperti ini?"_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kau setiap hari setelah pulang latihan atau berkencan langsung ke kamar mendengarkan musik, mengerjakan tugas lalu tidur. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"_

 _"Mama-"_

 _"Dan mama serta baba sepakat untuk bercerai."_

"Jangan melamun terus!"

Luhan tersentak kaget saat seseorang menegurnya. Luhan melihat siapa yang menegurnya, ternyata Minseok.

"Jangan melamun terus kau bisa kerasukan." Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan, duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Luhan menatap sebentar wajah Minseok, setelahnya ia menekuk kakinya dan memeluk kakinya, menopang dagu dengan lututnya. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya yang pasti bohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku sahabatmu, aku tau kau luar dalam."

Luhan mendesah lemah, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pembatas atap. Matanya menatap pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan sekolahnya. Dari sini Luhan bisa melihat lapangan bola, gedung sekolah di depannya dan yang lainnya. Matanya menatap ke arah lapangan basket yang berdekatan dengan lapangan bola. Sesaat setelahnya matanya terpejam.

Minseok menepuk bahu Luhan dan Luhan masih tetap bergeming. "Aku tau aku salah kemarin. Maafkan aku. Aku sedang emosi kemarin. Maafkan aku." Minseok berhenti sesaat. "Aku harap kita masih bersahabat." Dia tau kata-katanya kemarin sungguh keterlaluan.

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sahabatku, Minseok- _ah_. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Luhan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Lalu, kau kenapa?"

Luhan diam.

Minseok menghela nafas, dia tau Luhan membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Dia akan menunggu kalau begitu.

Lama di selimuti keheningan akhirnya Luhan buka suara. "Tenyata hidup tidak sebaik dan semulus yang aku ucapkan saat wawancara di majalah. Dan cinta..." Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dia melirik Minseok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Cinta tidaklah sesempurna yang aku pikirkan."

Kening Minseok mengkerut, "apa maksud ucapanmu, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Dia berbalik dan memeluk tangan Minseok. "Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ucapnya.

Minseok hanya mengikuti Luhan yang menariknya tanpa tau kalau Luhan tadi melihat cintanya, Sehun, sedang bermain basket dengan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak akan marah atau cemburu kalau seandainya cara bermain Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak sampai berpelukan dari belakang.

Sekarang, kehidupannya tidak sebaik dulu dan sekarang cintanya tidak sesempurna dulu.

Biarlah, Luhan menjadi tidak peka dulu untuk sekarang karena terkadang ketidakpekaan itu dibutuhkan.

.

"Oke, kita cukupkan latihan hari ini! Besok kalian bisa istirahat sepuasnya."

"Ya, pelatih!"

"Sampai bertemu di hari Senin."

"Siap pelatih. Terima kasih, pelatih!"

Pelatih undur diri begitu juga dengan teman-teman Luhan yang mulai pamit untuk pulang. Atau kencan?

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Luhan ke Minseok.

Minseok yang masih bermain bola dengan kakinya menengok sebentar ke Luhan. "Tidak. Aku masih harus latihan." Minseok tertawa lebar dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya seorang diri.

 _Dia bahkan berlatih sangat keras. Maafkan aku, Minseokie._

"Ah, dingin!" Luhan yang yang pipinya terasa dingin refleks bilang begitu.

"Salahmu melamun." Kepala Luhan mendongak, ternyata Sehun yang menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin dipipinya. "Untukmu." Sehun menyerahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

"Hm.." Sehun membalasnya dengan deheman. "Pulang bersama?"

Luhan berdiri, menggunakan tasnya dan bersiap pergi. "Minseok-ah, aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" Jawabnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Dan Luhan jalan lebih dulu.

.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan bersama kerumunan orang lainnya yang hendak menyeberang.

Bunyi rambu untuk perjalan kaki berwarna hijau, tanda berjalan.

"Besok... bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama?" Tanya Luhan.

"Besok?" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. "Tapi sampai siang aku harus mengantar ibuku."

"Ah... begitu."

"Tapi,"

"Hm?"

"Kita bisa di sore harinya. Bagaiamana?"

Luhan berdengung lama layaknya lebah. "Ehm... baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu besok sore."

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan merangkul Luhan lebih dekat dengannya. "Oke, besok sore!"

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan bosan setengah mati, tidak ada kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Ibunya sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya, ayahnya pergi (untuk bekerja, mungkin), dan adiknya yang pergi juga dengan teman-temannya. Hubungan keluarnya masih dalam keadaan tidak baik, lebih buruknya mungkin orang tuanya akan bercerai dan itu membuat yang lainnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar. Kehidupannya tidak semulus yang dulu.

Ponselnya berdering dengan cepat Luhan mengangkatnya. "Ya, hallo. Ada apa Minseokie?"

"..."

"Wah kebetulan sekali kau mengajakku pergi. Aku bosan di rumah karena Sehun sedang pergi bersama ibunya."

"..."

"Ah, _arra arra_. Kita bertemu ehm..." Luhan melihat jam weker di meja nakas; pukul sepuluh. "Setengah jam lagi kita bertemu di taman kota."

"..."

" _Ne_ , sampai bertemu di sana."

 **PIP**...

Luhan tersenyum cerah. Setidaknya ajakan Minseok agar Luhan mau mengantarnya membeli sepatu bola setelahnya latihan sebentar, setidaknya dengan itu bisa membuatnya tidak berlumut di rumah. Saatnya pergi.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh, aku? Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Latihan bandnya di tunda sampai sore saja. Aku ada perlu. _Bye_ , Chanyeol- _ah_."

Baekhyun meranselkan tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat latihan. Seharusnya hari ini dia ada jadwal latihan band bersama Chanyeol dan lainnya tapi beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun menghubunginya, mengajaknya pergi. Berhubung yang datang baru dirinya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera pamit dan pergi.

Dia tidak mau kalau sampai adiknya menunggu. Adik? Ya, Sehun adalah adiknya. Dia sudah menganggapnya begitu. Anggap saja perselingkuhan yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu itu semata-mata hanya bentuk permainan saja. Kemarin, di lapangan basket adalah hari dimana mereka mengakhiri hubungan haram mereka. Mereka menjalani hubungan itu hanya satu bulan itu pun karena Sehun sedang berada di titik jenuh dimana Luhan yang terlalu fokus mengejar mimpinya hingga melupakannya (itu perasaannya). Lalu mereka sadar kalau hubungan mereka diteruskan maka Luhan (orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi) akan terluka.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun janjian bertemu di taman kota. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun menghubunginya dan bilang kalau dia sudah tiba di taman.

"Aish, dimana orang itu?" Baekhyun masih tengok kanan kiri mencari Sehun.

Di lain tempat dengan saling memunggungi Luhan juga tengah menengok kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Minseok.

"Dimana bakpau itu?" Tanyanya.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama maju ke depan menyisakan jarak mereka yang semakin jauh.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Sehun tengah duduk di kursi taman dibawah pohon.

"Sehun-ah!" Panggil Baekhyun berteriak.

Luhan yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Baekhyun berhenti. Luhan berbalik, melihat orang yang tadi berteriak dan diteriaki. Dia tidak salah dengar tadi ada yang memanggil Sehun dan dia juga tidak salah kalau yang berteriak memanggil Sehun tadi Baekhyun.

"Luhanie~" ditengah ia sedang mencari seseorang memanggilnya dan merangkulnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minseok.

Luhan melihat sebentar muka Minseok dan setelahnya ia mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?"

Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"Lu," Minseok memanggilnya lagi dan Luhan mengacuhkan lagi. Minseok mendengus kesal. "Kau membuang waktu. Kita berangkat sekarang." Minseok menarik Luhan. "Semangat, Luhan!" Seru Minseok.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak salah dengar tadi ada yang memanggil Luhan. Baekhyun berbalik, mencari Luhan mana yang dimaksud.

"Baekhyun _hyung_!"

"Kaget aku." Baekhyun mendesis sebal saat seseorang mengagetkannya. " _Yach_! Kau," tangan Baekhyun terangkat hendak memukul orang uang membuatnya kaget. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sehun.

 _Mungkin Luhan yang lain._

Baekhyun mengedikan bahu, "ayo..."

.

Setelah lebih dulu mampir untuk membeli kopi, Luhan dan Minseok pergi ke toko olah raga. Mereka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk membeli kopi.

"Minseok-ah, jangan terlalu lama, oke. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun nanti sore."

"Hey, lihatlah sekarang bahkan baru pukul satu. Masih banyak waktu. Ayo~"

Mereka memasuki toko olah raga; sebuah outlet terkenal, Minseok ke deretan khusus sepatu olah raga dan Luhan ke deretan sepatu yang lain.

Minseok masih sibuk memilih sepatu mana yang pas untuknya.

"Sepertinya tidak cocok."

Minseok berhenti sesaat. Keningnya mengkerut tanda berpikir. Dia seperti kenal dengan suara barusan.

"Oh benarkah? Aku pikir ini bagus."

Benar. Dia tau dia suara yang saling bersaut barusan. Kepala Minseok menengok ke sumber suara dan matanya membulat. Di sana ia melihat Sehun tengah berlutut mentali sepatu yang digunakan Baekhyun.

 _Bukankah tadi Luhan bilang Sehun sedang pergi dengan ibunya? Lalu ini... kenapa dengan Baekhyun?_ Tanya dalam hati. Dia curiga dengan dua orang di depannya ini.

"Minseok-ah, kau- ehmp!"

Minseok langsung membekap mulut Luhan dan menyeret Luhan menjauh dari sana, keluar dari toko tersebut.

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Minseok dari mulutnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Minseok nyengir aneh, "k-kau terlalu berisik."

Alis Luhan mengkerut tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan Minseok. "Kau aneh." Ucapnya. Luhan berjalan lagi masuk ke dalam.

"Ets... kau ini mau kemana?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku mau ke dalam lagi."

"Tapi, Lu..."

"Apa lagi?!" Ujarnya jengkel. "Kau ini aneh tau tiba-tiba menarikku keluar seperti ini." Luhan menghempaskan tangannya membuat genggaman tangan itu terlepas. "Aku masuk."

"Tapi, Lu, di dalam a-"

"Sehun?"

"Lu-Luhan?"

"-da Sehun dan Baekhyun." Terlambat sudah Minseok memberitahu. Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun bertemu di ambang pintu toko. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang hendak keluar dan Luhan yang hendak masuk.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan, Baekhyun secara refleks bersembunyi di belakang Sehun entah karena apa, Baekhyun hanya refleks.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan curiga.

"A-ah..." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. Hampir setahun Luhan dan Sehun bersama dan itu membuatnya tau kebiasaan Sehun kalau berbohong; Sehun akan mengusap tengkuknya saat berbohong. "A-aku mengantarkan Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sehun sedikit bergeser dan melambaikan tangannya ke Luhan. Tidak semudah itu Sehun membohongi Luhan.

"Kau berbohong padaku kan?" Mata Luhan memicing ke Sehun.

"A- _ani_." Sehun masih menyangkal.

Luhan mendengus tidak percaya. "Kita bersama hampir satu tahun. Aku tau kebiasaanmu kalau berbohong, kau akan mengusap tengkukmu dan tadi kau melakukannya. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau-"

"Lu, dengar."

"Kau yang harusnya dengar!" Bentak Luhan ke Sehun. Cukup! Kesabarannya sudah habis. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun dibelakangku. Kau tau aku hanya pura-pura tidak peka saja untuk menunggumu menceritakan semua tapi apa,"

"Lu, dengarkan aku." Sehun masih berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku kecewa denganmu, Sehun. Aku. Sangat. Kecewa." Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca. Rasanya dadanya sesak. "Hari ini aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu tapi apa yang ku dapat? Apa kurangku Sehun? Apa?" Akhirnya Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Matanya bergulir ke Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau saudaraku? Sahabatku? Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Baek? Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Kalian berdua sama saja, sama-sama membuatku kecewa. Sehun-ah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Kita. Berakhir." Luhan berbalik seraya mengusap kasar air matanya. Luhan tersenyum sedih ditengah air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti turun. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kamarnya.

Luhan terus melangkah.

"Luhan-ah!"

Dan telinganya seolah tuli.

"LUHAN-AH!"

Luhan terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan tersebut.

"XI LUHAN, AWAS!"

 **CKITT...**

 **BRAK...**

Terlambat, tubuh itu terpental, menggelinding ditengah padatnya jalanan kota. Segelas kopi yang dibawanya jatuh dan tumpah.

"ARGH!" Teriakan kesakitan terdengar begitu memilukan.

"XI LUHAN!"

Bukan hanya Sehun yang berteriak memanggil Luhan tapi Baekhyun dan Minseok juga. Mereka lari mendekati tubuh Luhan yang mulai dikerumuni banyak orang.

Luhan ditengah rasa kesakitannya, ditengah darah yang mengucur dikepalanya, dia berusaha duduk dan berusaha menggerakan kakinya. "ARGH!" Pekiknya lagi. Luhan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, kakinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Luhan!"

Luhan melihat orang yang memanggilnya; Sehun, Baekhyun, Minseok. Matanya yang sudah basah dengan airmata menatap Minseok.

"Minseokie," air mata itu menetes lagi. "Kakiku." Ucapnya sebelum ketidak sadaran merenggutnya.

Luhan tau kakinya bermasalah yang berarti dia tidak bisa bermain bola di tournament nanti. Yang berarti pula mimpinya mendapat sandungan batu besar.

.

.

Luhan bukan orang yang tuli, dia dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan ibunya tadi. Ini juga salahnya yang terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya.

Tadi setelah Luhan sadar, dia sudah berada di ruang rumah sakit ditemani oleh Minseok, Sehun, Baekhyun, ibunya dan adiknya. Dia bangun dengan kepala dibebat perban begitu juga dengan kakinya. Saat ditanya kenapa dengan kakinya, semua diam. Luhan terus memaksa ibunya untuk mengatakan kenapa dengannya dan akhirnya dengan berat hati ibunya memberitahu kalau kaki kanannya mengalami cedera parah dan itu membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang tidak sebentar. Betapa remuknya hati Luhan saat ini.

Luhan bukan orang yang bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau penyembuhan tulang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Dengan perasaan hancur leburnya Luhan menyuruh semuanya pergi meninggalkan dia seorang dirinya.

 _"Dan mama serta baba sepakat untuk bercerai."_

 _"Sehun-ah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Kita. Berakhir."_

 _"Tulang kakimu, sayang. Tulang mengalami cedera parah."_

"ARGH!" Luhan berteriak frustrasi, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Luhan sadar, kehidupannya tidak sebaik yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mimpinya tidak semudah ia perkirakan untuk di raih. Dan cintanya... cintanya tidak sesempurna seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.

.

Seminggu sudah Luhan berada di rumah sakit ini dan keadaan psikisnya tidak menunjukan kemajuan. Luhan masih dalam stres berat. Seminggu juga dia tidak menerima tamu siapapun; baik itu ibunya, ayahnya, Minseok, Baekhyun, Luna bahkan Sehun. Dia hanya di urus perawat saja. Di ruang VIP ini Luhan hanya diam saja.

Seminggu ini dia merenung, memikirkan bagaimana dia dan masa depannya. Dan dia sudah memutuskan sebuah keputusan besar baik dalam hidupnya, mimpinya dan cintanya. Sekarang ia akan membuka pintu bagi siapapun yang akan menjenguknya.

"Luhan-ah"

Luhan melirik sebentar siapa yang menjenguknya. Rupanya Minseok. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, Luhan kembali menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan, duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Luhan.

"Luhan-ah," Minseok menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. "Jangan seperti ini."

Luhan masih bergeming. Minseok, sesorang yang penting dalam hidupnya sekaligus...

"Minseok-ah," Luhan menatap Minseok. "Bukalah laci yang nomer dua." Luhan langsung ke intinya, dia tidak akan bertele-tele untuk sekatang.

Minseok melihat meja nakas berlaci di sebelahnya. Dia membuka laci yang di maksud. Setelah melihat apa yang ada, Minseok menatap tidak mengerti ke wajah Luhan.

"Ambil itu. Bukankah kau mau menjadi kapten tim bola kita? Ini kesempatanmu. Ambillah. Pasang itu dibahumu."

Minseok hanya terdiam, tangannya menggenggam erat kain dengan huruf C tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang, aku serahkan jabatan kapten padamu dan aku serahkan mimpiku padamu."

...sekaligus orang yang akan melanjutkan mimpinya.

" _Yach_!" Minseok berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku bisa menerima kau memberikan jabatan kapten tim ini padaku karena aku pun tau kau tidak bisa ikut turnamen tapi untuk melanjutkan mimpimu," Minseok menjeda ucapnnya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Minseok-ah-"

"Kau masih bisa mengejar mimpimu Luhan. Semua tergantung padamu. Kalau kau sudah pesimis seperti ini bagimana kau bisa sembuh? Aku yakin kau sembuh. Kembali ke Luhan yang optimis. Kembali ke Luhan yang semangat mengejar cita-citanya. Aku berjanji," Minseok memperlihatkan lambang kapten itu ke Luhan. "Aku akan membawa piala itu untukmu. Aku berjanji. Dan saat aku membawa piala itu untukmu kau juga harus berjanji untuk mengejar cita-cita itu bersamaku. Kita bersama-sama mengejar cita-cita kita."

Luhan tidak menjawab janji itu, dia hanya tersenyum saja dan itu membuat Minseok mendesah pasrah. _Well_ , membutuhkan waktu bagi seseorang untuk mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Oh ya," Minseok mengeluarkan kardus dari dalam plastik yang dibawanya, menaruh plastik itu di paha Luhan dan merogoh sakunya. Sebuah perekam suara ia ambil dari sakunya. "Buka dan lihatlah isi dalam kardus itu. Dan dengarkan perekam suara itu baik-baik. Aku akan menunggumu diluar selagi kau mendengarkannya."

Minseok pun berbalik keluar dari ruangan Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

Luhan menatap penuh pertimbangan kotak dan perekam suara yang tadi diberikan Minseok. Dia penasaran namun dia juga takut untuk mendengarkannya. Dengan bimbang, dia mengambil perekam suara itu dan mendengarkannya secara seksama.

 _"Ehm... hello Luhan."_

Mendengar suaranya saja Luhan berniat untuk mematikannya.

 _"Jangan dimatikan dulu!"_

Luhan urung mematikan.

 _"Aku tau aku salah. Mungkin kau akan memberikanku lebel tidak tau diri atau apalah itu. Aku tidak peduli, hyung. Luhan hyung, dengarkan aku sampai selesai aku mohon jangan dipotong agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Yang pertama, aku dengan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mungkin ada itu pun satu bulan yang lalu, oke kau boleh marah sekarang. Sebulan yang lalu kita memang bermain dibelakangmu itu karena aku yang menyukainya dan Sehun yang mulai bosan. Tapi itu sebulan yang lalu karena sekarang sudah tidak. Sehun terlalu mencintaimu dan dia yang menganggapku hanya sekedar kakak. Hubungan itu telah berakhir. Dan mengenai kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat kita bertemu di depan toko olah raga itu aku hanya mengantarkan Sehun. Kau jelas tau kan sekarang adalah hari jadi kalian?"_

Luhan menggeleng. Dia bahkan lupa. Mungkin karena terlalu merenungi nasib dia bahkan lupa segalanya.

 _"Sehun berencana memberimu hadiah dan sepatu bolalah yang ia pilih. Dia mengajakku karena tau ukuran badan dan kaki kita sama bukan karena ada maksud yang lain. Sungguh. Lalu apa kau mau bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Kalau iya maka aku akan menjawabnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Sehun begitu menyesal karena musibah yang menimpamu. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan asal kau tau, hyung. Sehun selalu menunggumu di depan ruang kau dirawat. Karena terlalu merasa bersalah Sehun bahkan tidak berani bertemu denganmu dan hadiah yang ia ingin berikan padamu bahkan ia buang beruntung aku mengambilnya lagi. Kotak yang Minseok hyung berikan itulah kado yang seharusnya Sehun berikan padamu. Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku dan Sehun benar-benar minta maaf."_ Suara isakan Baekhyun terdengar. _"Kembalilah pada Sehun. Sehun benar-benar-"_

 **PIP**...

Luhan langsung mematikan perekam suara itu. Dia taruh alat itu di meja nakas sekarang tatapan matanya memandang ragu ke kotak tersebut. Luhan ragu apakah harus membukanya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya dia membuka tutup kotak itu.

Luhan berdecak kagum dengan sepatu tersebut tapi ingat dengan keberadaannya bibir Luhan kembali melengkung ke bawah.

Luhan melempar kado itu menjauh darinya.

Untuk apa memberi hadiah sepatu bola kalau dia sendiri tidak bermain bola.

Percuma.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya, ibunya yang datang.

"Hello, sayang~" sapanya.

Luhan hanya meliriknya sebentar. Melihat yang menjenguk ibunya dia tiduran seraya memejamkan matanya.

Nyonya Xi memandang heran sepatu bola yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Beliau mengambilnya.

"Kenapa membuang sepatu bola ini, Lu?" Tanyanya.

"..." Luhan bergeming.

Sadar akan keberadaan anaknya yang seolah tidak suka membahas tentang bola, Nyonya Xi menaruh kardus berisi sepatu bola diatas meja nakas. "Mama tadi bertemu Sehun dan Minseok di depan tapi Sehun enggan masuk saat mama ajak dan Minseok bilang dia akan masuk nanti. Kalian bertengkar?"

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya. Nyonya Xi tersenyum, Luhan tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Sehun?"

"Ya, Sehun."

"B-bisakah mama menyuruhnya masuk?"

Kening nyonya Xi mengkerut. "Ehm.. ya, bisa. Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk. Sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan urusan cintanya.

Sehun memasuki ruang rawat Luhan dengan perasaan canggung. Dia berdiri kaku di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan mengambil kardus berisi sepatu bola, menyerahkannya ke Sehun. Sehun menerima dengan perasaan bingung.

"Aku kembalikan ini padamu. Percuma, aku sudah tidak bisa bermain bola."

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sehun untuk mencerna ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Baekhyun, dia sudah memberitahuku semua." Jelas Luhan.

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun paham. "Lu, maafkan aku."

Luhan mengulum senyum tipis, "aku sudah memaafkanmu walaupun rasa kecewaku belum hilang."

Sehun menunduk. Nasib baik dia dimaafkan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya bagiku sulit untuk memaafkanmu." Luhan tersenyum tipis, "kau bisa membawa sepatu itu kembali."

"Tidak bisakah..." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan, tepat dimatanya. "Kita kembali?" Sehun tau permintaannya ini kurang ajar. Sudah bagus ia dimaafkan dan sekarang ia meminta Luhan kembali padanya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak ada hubungan apapun." Ujarnya cepat. Dia berharap setelah mendengar perkataannya yang ini Luhan berubah pikiran.

"Aku sudah tau semua dari Baekhyun. Dan aku," Luhan nampak ragu mengatakan ini. "Percaya."

"Tidak. Kau tidak percaya."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tantang Luhan.

 _Aku mau kau kembali padaku._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Lu-"

"Keluarlah. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Dengan sorot matanya terluka, Sehun berbalik dengan kardus berisi sepatu bola ditangannya. "Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku, Lu. Aku tidak peduli kau menolakku berapa kali karena yang pasti aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku." Ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan, dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan.

.

SKIP TIME...

.

.

Sekeras apapun Luhan menolaknya, sekeras itu pulalah Sehun berusaha mendapatkan Luhan. Hampir tiga minggu Luhan sulit melakukan segalanya dan Sehun, ibu, ayahnya, adiknya dengan siap membantu. Luhan jarang bertemu dengan Minseok (karena Minseok sibuk berlatih. Bagaimanapun juga dia menjadi tumpuan harapan sekarang) dan Baekhyun (sama seperti Minseok. Baekhyun juga harus berlatih untuk festival band).

Luhan sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan luar.

CKLEK...

Pintu dibuka. Luhan meliriknya sebentar, rupanya ayahnya.

Sang ayah berdiri di belakang Luhan dengan nampan di kedua tangannya. "Saatnya makan siang, Lu."

Luhan diam saja.

Sang ayah mendesah sedih. Sejak sakit Luhan lebih sering diam dan tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Tuan Xi sadar anaknya seperti ini juga karenanya. Sang ayah menaruh nampan berisi makanan di meja nakas lalu berdiri di depan Luhan. Luhan hendak protes lantaran ayahnya menutupi pemandangan di depannya.

"Baba dan mama sepakat untuk tidak bercerai."

Bibir Luhan terkatup kembali mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Baba dan mama sadar kalau kita bercerai bukan menyelesaikan masalah tapi malah membuat masalah yang baru."

"Bercerailah kalau kalian mau jangan karena kasian denganku." Semenjak Luhan sakit, Luhan juga lebih sering berpikiran negatif dengan apa yang terjadi. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan alasan babanya.

Sang ayah menghela nafas berat. "Ini bukan karena baba dan mama merasa kasian denganmu. Ini murni keputusan kami. Baba dan mama sadar, ketika kita bercerai masalah yang lebih besar akan datang dan baba serta mama juga berpikir kalau seandainya kita bercerai sayang pernikahan yang sudah berjalan belasan tahun ini. Baba sadar, baba salah karena mempermainkan perasaan mamamu. Baba sadar keputusan bercerai kemarin karena emosi sesaat kami. Baba sadar itu. Maka dari itu baba dan mama memutuskan untuk tidak bercerai dan mengulang semua dari awal."

Luhan tidak merespon. Tuan Xi menghela nafas, "mau baba suapi?" Tawarnya.

Luhan mendongak menatap ayahnya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu," tuan Xi mengusap kepala Luhan. "Baba pergi dulu. Baba menyayangimu, Lu. Kau pasti sembuh." Sang ayah mencium pucuk kepalanya sebelum pergi.

Setelah ayahnya pergi, tak lama berselang seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan kembali melirik siapa gerangan yang masuk. Rupanya Sehun. Sekarang hari minggu jadi bisa dipastikan kalau seharian ini Sehun akan menemaninya.

"Hey, Lu." Sapanya seraya berdiri di belakang Luhan, di belakang kursi roda Luhan lebih tepatnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah bisa menggunakan tongkatnya namun memang saat duduk seperti ini dia lebih suka menggunakan kursi roda.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis saja. Luhan yang terbiasa kembali dengan kehadiran Sehun mulai merasa nyaman kembali. Lagian, jauh di dalam sudut hatinya Luhan masih menyimpan rasa dengan Sehun.

Mata Sehun melihat makanan di atas meja nakas. "Kau belum makan?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Mau aku suapi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun pun tersenyum senang, senang karena Luhan mau makan. Luhan cukup sulit kalau di suruh makan. Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan ke dekat ranjang. Luhan tetap duduk di kursi roda sedangkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Sehun mulai menyuapi Luhan.

"Sekarang opening turnamen bola." Sehun mulai membuka suara. "Kau tidak mau menonton?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Rupanya topik pembicaraan bola masih menjadi topik sensitif Luhan.

Dalam diam, Sehun mengamati lekat wajah Luhan. Walaupun selama sakit Luhan banyak berubah namun dia juga masih bisa membedakan bagaimana perasaan Luhan. Sehun akan bertanya nanti saat Luhan sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

Akhirnya makanan di piring itu sudah habis. Luhan dengan kepala menunduk dan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Luhan sekarang lebih pantas dikatakan; hidup enggan mati tak mau.

Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya. Sehun tau, Luhan hanya perlu sebuah pelukan untuk memenangkan dan menyadarkan bahwa dia masih mempunyai orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Menangislah kalau memang itu maumu. Kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu lega."

Dan Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kadang kala ada sebuah masalah yang tidak harus diucapkan secara lisan. Cukup melalui non verbal untuk menunjukan dia sedang dalam masalah.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan. "Tenang saja, aku bersamamu." Sehun terus membisikkan kata tersebut.

.

.

SKIP TIME...

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tanpa terasa sekarang adalah final kejuaran turnamen bola. Luhan turut senang karena sekolahnya kembali masuk babak final itu membuktikan kalau tanpa dirinya sekolahnya bisa.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Ini dia seseorang yang selalu bersamanya saat dia sakit; Sehun. Mantan kekasihnya itu dengan telaten menjaganya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sudah."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Luhan dari hari ke hari mulai menunjukan perkembangan bukan hanya perkembangan karena cederanya saja tapi perkembangan dari segi psikisnya. Luhan yang sekarang lebih bersemangat hidup. Mungkin karena keadaan keluarganya yang membaik dan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang sudah mulai menerima. Mengenai mimpinya, Luhan masih bingung dan mengenai cintanya, Luhan sedang berusaha menerima Sehun seperti dulu. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun berjasa besar dalam menjaganya; baik di rumah, sekolah bahkan ditempat lainnya. Dan di hatinya yang terdalam Luhan masih menyimpan rasa seperti dulu.

"Ayo berangkat!" Ajak Luhan bersemangat seraya menggunakan tongkat alat bantu jalannya.

"Ayo!"

Sehun dan Luhan berencana menonton final bola sekolahnya melawan tim lawan. Seperti biasa Sehun akan menjaga Luhan.

.

Mereka sudah tiba di tempat pertandingan. Luhan dan Sehun duduk di paling depan.

"Luhan _hyung_ , Sehun- _ah_!" Seseorang memanggil mereka berdua.

Sehun dan Luhan melihat ke sumber suara. Rupanya itu Baekhyun yang sedang bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan. " _Hey_ , _hyung_ ~" sapanya.

" _Hey_ , Baek~" sapanya balik.

Mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, mereka sudah baik seperti dulu. Sulit memang membuat Luhan kembali bisa bersiap seperti dulu ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus terus berada di samping Luhan agar mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Luhan.

"Sejak tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak. Baru saja." Luhan sendiri sudah dapat percaya dengan Baekhyun. Melihat bagaimana gigihnya Baekhyun membuktikan rasa bersalahnya sudah cukup bagi Luhan. "Oh, ya, kau hutang denganku." Ujar Luhan dengan nada jenaka.

"Hutang?" Kening Baekhyun mengkerut. "Hutang apa?"

"Hutang mentraktirku dan Sehun karena band mu menang dan karena kau jadian dengan Chanyeol."

"Eiii," pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah karena malu. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian nanti karena band ku menang tapi..." Baekhyun melirik malu Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman."

"Ya, tapi nanti akan menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" _Yach_!" Baekhyun hampir saja mengeplak Sehun andai saja Luhan tidak melerainya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini ribut terus."

Baekhyun bersedekap dada dengan bibir cemberut. Dia malu dan marah. Malu karena candaan Sehun dan Luhan dan marah karena Chanyeol yang tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun karena candaan tersebut.

Acara penutupan telah selesai di lakukan sekarang pertandingan tengah berlangsung. Mereka berempat fokus menonton terutama Luhan. Luhan bisa merasa bagaimana kerja keras, kerja sama tim sekolahnya. Luhan juga melihat bagaimana Minseok memimpin timnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala melihat Minseok mengoper bola di kakinya. Luhan melihat bagaimana Minseok mengalami perubahan; dia sudah tidak seegois dulu saat mendapatkan bola.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru dan ketat. Selisih skor 1; dengan tim sekolahnya memimpin. Sudah memasuki menit akhir dan itu menambah sengit permainan.

 **PRRRRIIITTTT**...

Peluit panjang sudah ditiup yang berarti permainan selesai.

"YAY!" Pekikan kegembiraan terdengar. Banyak juga yang menunduk sedih. Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol termasuk orang yang memekik gembira tertentu saja.

Luhan tersenyum haru saat melihat timnya saling berpelukan di tengah lapangan meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Tiba-tiba mata Minseok bertemu dengan mata Luhan. Bibir Minseok membentuk senyum bahagia ke Luhan dan Luhan ikut tersenyum karenanya. Luhan bangga dengan sahabatnya. Luhan mengacungkan kedua jempol untuk Minseok dan Minseok membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Yosh! Piala itu kembali ke sekolah kita!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Yap! Kau benar!" Balas Luhan.

Mereka semua menunggu penyerahan piala. Sebuah panggung dadakan di tengah lapangan telah ada dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, penyerahan piala.

"YEY!" Seru Minseok sambil mengangkat pialanya, ledakkan mengeluarkan berbagai kertas memenuhi panggung kecil itu.

Luhan masih menatapnya haru, bibir menyunggingkan senyum tiada henti, tangannya bertepuk tangan. Dia bangga dengan sahabatnya. Minseok berlari dengan piala dipelukannya, berlari menghampiri mendekat ke bangku penonton di mana Luhan berada. " _Yach_! Xi Luhan!" Seru Minseok. Begitu keras hingga membuat semua mata tertuju padannya. Luhan hanya mengerjap saja. "Kau lihat!" Minseok memperlihatkan piala yang ia dapatkan. "Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil mendapatkan piala ini lagi. Sesuai janji," Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "AYO KEJAR MIMPI KITA BERSAMA!" Seru Minseok, pialanya dipeluk ditangan kirinya, tangan kanannya terkepal ke arah Luhan.

Semua menatap Luhan. _Well_ , tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Luhan. Mereka mengenal Luhan. Luhan terdiam untuk persekian detik. Semua menunggu bagaimana jawaban Luhan. Mereka semua sudah tau dengan musibah kaki yang menimpa Luhan dan mereka juga membaca jawaban Luhan pada sebuah majalah tentang mimpi Luhan itu. Mereka semakin iba dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Sehun hanya memberikan isyarat dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Luhan beralih ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyenggol pelan bahunya, "kau harus menerimanya, _hyung_. Kejarlah mimpimu. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengejar mimpi."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan, Luhan mengangguk. Dia kembali menatap Minseok.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau mau bukan mengejar mimpi bersamaku?!" Seru Minseok lagi. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal itu masih mengarah pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, tangan kanannya mengepal dan terarah juga ke Minseok. "Ya! Kita kejar mimpi kita bersama!" Serunya menghasilkan tepuk tangan dari orang di sekitar mereka, menghasilkan senyum bahagia dari orang di sekitar mereka. Xi Luhan, atlit muda yang sempat didera rasa putus asa, masa terpuruk kini bangkit lagi. Dia berjanji untuk mengejar mimpinya bersama sang sahabat.

Luhan sadar tanpa adanya sebuah mimpi dia tidak akan pernah punya semangat hidup. Karena mimpi adalah pacuan hidup dalam mencapai ideal diri.

.

Langit mulai mengelap tanda malam menjelang. Hari ini Luhan begitu banyak tersenyum, hari ini entah kenapa dia begitu bahagia. Sehun mengantarkan Luhan (seperti biasa) sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Mereka baru pulang lantaran Luhan merayakan tim sekolahnya yang menang (tentu saja dengan Sehun yang menunggunya), sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi setelah Luhan dan Sehun bergabung dengan tim bola mereka.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun. Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu beralih melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan. Luhan terdiam saja dengan mata terus menatap Sehun. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

"Tunggu!"

Sehun yang hendak membuka pintu disampingnya berhenti lantaran Luhan menahan tangannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun

 **CHU**...

Luhan memberikan ciuman ke pipi Sehun. Cukup lama Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi Sehun. Dan reaksi Sehun? Tentu saja dia terkejut. Saking terkejutnya dia sampai tidak sanggup untuk berkutik. Dia hanya diam.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum manis. Masih dengan tatapan bingungnya Sehun mematap Luhan.

"Kalau diharuskan ke tiga orang siapa yang harus aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih, aku akan mengucapkan itu untuk mama, baba dan kau."

"..." Sehun masih diam.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu disampingku, menjagaku, membantuku selama aku sakit seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah bersabar merawatku."

Sehun mengangguk kaku.

Luhan terkekeh melihat respon Sehun yang seperti itu. Luhan meremat tangan Sehun, "Sehun- _ah_ ,"

"Y-ya?" Dengan gugup Sehun menatap lekat ke bagian mata Luhan.

"Apakah tawaran kembali padamu masih berlaku?"

Pertanyaan sederhana namun membutuhkan proses yang lama bagi Sehun untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa... masih berlaku?" Luhan mengulangi ucapannya.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa menit setelah sesudahnya ia tersenyum lebar tidak sanggup untuk menutupi rasa bahagianya. "Ya. Tentu!" Balasnya bersemangat.

"Jadi... apa kau mau menerimaku kembali?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!" Setelah mengangguk semangat, Sehun terdiam lagi dengan mata mengerjap polos. "Jadi.. kita sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang?" Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar.

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya, menggoda Sehun. "Menurutmu?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia raup tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat. "Ah, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa mendapatkanmu lagi?" Pertanyaan konyol itu diabaikan Luhan.

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan dalam, saling melempar senyum dan setelahnya Sehun mencium gemas seluruh wajah Luhan; kening, kedua pipi, hidung, kedua mata, dagu dan bibir. Serangan cium dari Oh Sehun!

" _Yach_! _Yach_! _Yach_!" Luhan menginterupsi. "Berhenti menciumiku." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang bahagia sekarang." Sehun kembali mendekap tubuh Luhan. "Bahagianya aku sekarang. Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mau kembali bersamaku."

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Dalam hati dia berucap, _terima kasih juga masih terus mencintaiku_. Luhan balas memeluk Sehun

Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa minggu belakangan ini membuat Luhan sadar bahwa:

Hidup tidak pernah ada yang mulus. Semua ada rintangan. Kalau ingin hidupmu mulus tanpa masalah maka matilah.

Mimpi. Dalam meraih mimpi butuh kerja keras tidak bisa kita melakukan dengan biasa setelahnya tercapai. Tidak ada. Semua butuh kerja keras untuk mencapai mimpimu.

Cinta. _Huft_... Cinta yang sempurna. Luhan menarik kata-kata itu. Cinta pada dasarnya tidak sempurna dan butuh keduanya yang bekerja sama untuk menyempurnakan itu. Luhan juga tau, perjuangan dalam cinta tidak hanya satu orang saja yang harus melakukan. Namun keduanya.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih ...


End file.
